


Together

by keelhaulrose



Series: Marked [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 13:45:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18740254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keelhaulrose/pseuds/keelhaulrose
Summary: *****ENDGAME SPOILERS!!!!!!!*****It's been five years since Hermione watched her soulmate turn to dust. Now Thanos is back... but so is Bucky.





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> ***Endgame spoilers ahead*** Don't read if you haven't seen Endgame and don't want it ruined.
> 
> This is my free space for #HHBingo19

 

Her magic had thrown up an involuntary shield when Thanos' ship had destroyed the compound, but it hadn't stopped her from being buried in rubble. She moved it as quickly and as carefully as possible, not knowing how much was over her and afraid moving the wrong piece would cause more to fall. When she finally cleared enough she scrambled out to see what was happening. Not too far away she saw Thanos advancing on Steve, who was on the ground with his broken shield.

 

Without thinking she cast _Avada Kedavra_ at the Mad Titan, hitting him square in the chest. To her horror, however, it only knocked him back a few paces, and he seemed to struggle for breath as he turned to face her.

 

“Aren't you the brave little one?” he taunted.

 

“Easy to be brave when you have nothing to lose,” she shot back. “You took it from me. That was a mistake.” She cast a _Bombarda_ spell, which knocked him off his feet as the ground under him exploded, and gave time for Steve to get back to his feet. She went to cast another spell at him when she realized something was coming at her from the side, and she turned to see his fighters advancing towards her. She cast a quick shield charm and looked around, trying to plan her next move.

 

It was then she saw the portals opening, and her heart jumped into her throat. Her eyes were drawn to one of the portals in particular, and as she watched he walked back through, gun at the ready, though his eyes immediately found hers.

 

“Bucky,” she whispered, but as much as she wanted to run to him she knew she had to focus on the battle. The stakes were higher than ever, they were so close to getting their forever, they just had to win...

 

With renewed vigor she started throwing curses at Thanos' fighters, and bodies started to pile around her as more and more tried to get at her, all trying to be the ones who killed the girl with the magic wand.

 

Without warning she felt something press against her back, but rather than panic she was surprised when suddenly she felt more calm, and she knew that Bucky had found her.

 

“You're late,” she shouted over the sound of his gunfire.

 

“I will make it up to you,” he called back, and she could hear the amusement in his voice. “How late?”

 

“Five years,” she replied, turning just enough to put a charm on his gun to keep it loaded.

 

“I'm going to be making it up for a very long time, then,” he chuckled as he used his back to turn her so he was facing the bulk of the fighters so she could take a rest.

 

“The rest of your life.” She turned herself just enough that they were in a V, their own fighters at their backs, dozens of Chitauri bodies piling up in front of them.

 

“Happily.”

 

A Chitauri fighter suddenly jumped out from a boulder on her side. She didn't have time to turn her wand towards it, so instead she threw a punch, knocking it back enough that she could give it a sharp kick, knocking it down before she finished it with her wand.

 

“Who taught you that?” he asked.

 

“Steve and Nat.”

 

“Remind me to send them thank you cards. That was a hell of a sight, sweetheart.”

 

They fought furiously for several more minutes, but despite being surrounded by dozens of bodies there seemed to be an endless supply of fighters running at them, and the longer they fought the more disheartened Hermione became. It seemed like only a matter of time before Thanos' fighters got behind them, and then it would be much more difficult, if not impossible, to defend themselves. And that was if Thanos didn't get the stones and destroy them all in an instant again. Her wand arm was screaming in protest of the quick motions, but she ignored the pain, she had to keep fighting until they won or she died, even though the latter seemed more and more likely by the second.

 

And suddenly the fighters around them fell silent as they turned into dust. Panic overtook her as she grabbed Bucky's hand and spun to look at him, her eyes wide, afraid that she was about to lose him again.

 

“I'm okay, I'm okay,” he assured her pulling her tightly to him and she clutched to him, her breath becoming ragged as the fear of him turning to dust in front of her eyes once more.

 

Bucky looked over her head, then smiled down at her. “Thanos is gone,” he told her. “Turned to dust. All his army is dust. We won.” He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her forehead. “I'm safe,” he assured her.

 

She launched herself forward, capturing his lips with hers, and he happily gave in to her, kissing her back furiously. Soon they would have to go try to figure out what had happened, who had survived and who didn't make it, but reality could wait a moment as they celebrated finally being together again.

 


End file.
